Loving Disasters
by Cool-Hanyou
Summary: After getting married Sora and Sunao had thought their lives would be a breeze. They were oh so wrong. With Sunao’s mysterious new condition and the reappearance of Yoru and Ran life seemed like it couldn’t get worse. Sequel to Loving Couple
1. Prologue

Loving Disasters

Disclaimer: I do not own Sukisho/Sukisyo or any of its character for if I did I'd be rich.

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai, Drama, Angsty, Gorey, Mpreg that's about it I think.

Summary: After getting married Sora and Sunao had thought their lives would be a breeze. They were oh so wrong. With Sunao's mysterious new condition and the reappearance of Yoru and Ran life seemed like it couldn't get worse.

Pairings: SoraSunao Shinichiro/Nanami Yoru/Ran Nagase/Ichikawa

(A/N This is just a prologue that will get the fic going)

Prologue

Sunao woke to a hand stroking up and down his back. He opened his eyes and smiled slightly, his pale pink eyes resting on the blue haired man beneath him. "Kuu-chan" he mused aloud to himself. He sat up straddling Sora at the waist. He sighed and hung his head low.

It had been three weeks since their wedding and instead of being the happy newly wed that he knew he was supposed to be, he felt absolutely, undeniably horrible. Physically and emotionally he couldn't help but let dreadful feelings sink into his bones as if something completely life changing was going to happen soon.

He couldn't fathom whether or not it was going to be a good thing or a bad thing. He just knew something was going to happen. He'd been waking up in cold sweats on and off for the past two weeks and it was draining him. He constantly had random headaches that seemed to come and go out of nowhere. He had been getting increasingly tired over the past few days. He really hoped that whatever was going on with him, that it was only temporary.

Sora to say the least was worried about his new little husband. He'd suggested many times that he consult a doctor but Sunao continually assured him that it wasn't necessary. Sunao was sure that it was nothing he couldn't handle. So he was feeling a little under the weather lately that was no reason to go running off to the doctor. Especially since the doctor that Sora suggested just so happened to be Nanami.

It wasn't that he didn't want to consult Nanami, it was that he didn't want to go to Nanami and have him tell Shinichiro who would tell Matsuri and pretty soon he'd have all the people he knew and loved worried over him for no reason at all.

At that very moment he felt a pulsing wave of pain wrack his brain. He screamed and clutched his head falling forward and almost collapsing on top of Sora.

Sora who had been resting peacefully woke with a start. Soon the pain had become too much and Sunao found himself falling unconscious but before he let darkness consume his vision he noticed something about Sora that was off. He could have sworn that one of his eyes was a glowing liquid amber color. His pink brows furrowed before blackness took complete control over his vision.

End of Prologue

Okay I really hope that you guys liked the taste of the sequel and I hope you read the rest of it. See you next time for the first chapter. Ja ne for now ;)


	2. Strange Happenings

Loving Disasters

Disclaimer: I do not own Sukisho/Sukisyo or any of its character for if I did I'd be rich.

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai, Drama, Angsty, Gorey, Mpreg that's about it I think.

Summary: After getting married Sora and Sunao had thought their lives would be a breeze. They were oh so wrong. With Sunao's mysterious new condition and the reappearance of Yoru and Ran life seemed like it couldn't get worse.

Pairings: SoraSunao Shinichiro/Nanami Yoru/Ran Nagase/Ichikawa

(A/N: This is the first actual chapter)

Chapter 1: Strange Happenings

Pounding, heavy painful pounding, that was all that Sunao could feel in his head. It was a killer pain that made him want to fall back into the darkness that had consumed his mind only a few moments earlier.

"Ugh what the hell happened to me? I feel like complete shit." He uttered to no one in particular as he sat up with his eyes still closed and his hand clasped to his forehead.

"Hey Nao-chan you okay?" he heard the voice of his husband in his ear. Sunao shook his head silently. He finally tried to opening his eyes but the light hurt his eyes and so just settled for squinting.

He found that he was in the home of Nanami and Shinichiro, the only other ones occupying the room were Nanami and Shinichiro themselves, along with Matsuri.

"How long was I out for?" Sunao questioned very softly as not to agitate his headache.

"About six hour." Sora whispered as he pulled the pink haired young man into his embrace. "I was so fucking worried about you, koi." Sunao despite himself felt his face heat with a blush and his pushed away from Sora.

"You should probably rest for a while. Sunao why didn't you come to me sooner before it came to this? Sora said that you hadn't been feeling well for a couple weeks or so." Nanami queried.

"Don't bother asking him that question he'll only feed you garbage about not wanting to worry anyone." Sora said to Nanami before Sunao could even answer for himself.

"Unlike you Hashiba I don't need constant adult supervision!" Sunao hissed at his love.

Matsuri laughed "You would think that after marrying Sora he'd stop using his last name whenever he's angry with him, especially now that's he's a Hashiba himself now too." Matsuri cooed out the last part which only served to annoy Nao and embarrass Sora.

"Oh Matsuri shut your damn mouth for a few minutes ok! Nanami do you know whats wrong with me or don't you?" Sunao closing his eyes again and flopping back down on the bed once again.

"I have an assumption but I'd have to run some test but for now I'd like you to just get some rest. You and Sora can stay here for the night." Nanami said.

"They can?" Shinichiro groaned before getting up and away walking to the kitchen.

"Yes they can, and I don't want to hear anything more about it Shinichiro!" Nanami yelled knowing his wild haired lover could hear him.

"Well I think I'd better head out for now." Matsuri said to everyone. "Sayonara!" Everyone turned Matsuri and smiled softy while the opportunity still presented itself Matsuri snapped a pictured of all of them.

While everyone else was adjusting to the effect of the flash from the camera Sora stole a kiss from his love earning a playful annoyed swat from said pink haired young man. Sora thanked the gods that Matsuri had already left and hadn't tried to take another candid photo of them smooching, just so he could sell them to weirdoes.

"Now that Matsuri's gone there's something that I need to talk to you two about. Its completely serious do not laugh or anything when I tell you this." Nanami said in a suddenly very severe tone.

Sora muttered a low 'hai' while Sunao simply nodded his head. Sunao felt a bead of sweat roll down his temple as his nervousness grew and his anxiety peaked.

"I think Sunao may be…" Nanami sighed here and then continued "I think he may be pregnant."

Silence that's all the could be heard. It wasn't normal silence it was that kind of silence made your ears begin to ring once you've heard it too long. Unable to take the silence anymore Sora finally blurted "Are you fucking nuts!?"

"Sora!" Shinichiro reprimanded. Sora uttered an apology but it didn't sound sincere. Sunao who still hadn't said a word since the absurd announcement was as pale as a sheet of paper.

"Nanami…why would you say something like that?" the pink haired youth hung his head low so that his bangs shadowed his face.

"Well I'm not a hundred percent certain but while you were asleep and I was examining you I noticed some things that were just uncanny. I'll have to run a few more test but I'm almost certain about this." Nanami explained.

Sunao shook his head and muttered lowly "This cannot be happening. This whole situation just seems so surreal." Sora reached around his shoulders and pulled him to his side. The bluenette leaned over and kissed his lover's cheek. Sunao leaned closer to his husband and took a few deep breaths before looking toward both Nanami and Shinichiro.

"I'm afraid that's not all Nanami found. This may seem even more serious than the unlikely pregnancy." Shinichiro muttered his strong feature etched into a picture of worry and concern.

Sora squeezed Sunao shoulder and they both listened intently to what their 'mother figure' was about to say.

"Well we both think Yoru may surface sometime soon." Nanami paused to sigh. "With him back Ran will definitely spark back to life." Nanami he looked to both young men with the most sincere mix of sorrow and worry. He blamed himself somehow for not being to protect them both from these unfortunate events. All because he and Shinichiro hadn't been able to save them both in time all those years ago. His eyes started to water with glistening drops of regret.

Both young men stared at Nanami with the most incredulous looks that had ever passed their features. "You…you cant be serious." Sora said. "I cant do it! I cant even stand the thought of having Yoru plague my mind again. I almost went mad before. If that bastard is awakened again it'll ruin everything we've come to have!" Sora as usual flew off the handle.

Sunao on the other hand hadn't said a word. Ok, so Ran might come back he didn't particularly mind that, he'd been living with Ran inside him for almost nineteen years and had gotten used to the nuisance long ago. The part of this horrible conversation that scared him the most was the idea of pregnancy. 'How can that even be possible! Unless…'

"Nanami…?" Sunao called to the brunette. Nanami replied with a simple yes. "Do you know if…if Aizawa not only experimented with our minds but our bodies as well, particularly mine." Somehow Sunao knew the answer before it had left Nanami's lips and yet it still hurt and shocked him to hear the words said aloud.

"Its highly possible that he did but until I conduct the tests you really shouldn't worry about." Nanami said to try and sooth the two before.

"How can you tell us not to worry about it you're telling us we may be having fucking kids!" Sora yelled this time.

"Watch your damn mouth!" Shinichiro yelled back. Nanami slapped him over the head. He glared at his other half for a hot minute before grumbling under his breath.

"So how should we handle this?" Sunao asked calmly he'd taken a few calming breaths and was now the picture of tranquility.

"Well you two need to go home its late, get some rest I'll run the tests tomorrow." Nanami said smiling comfortingly.

"Okay." Sora said for the both of them. He pulled his lover up with him as he stood. Sighing he guided Sunao toward the door. Both Shinichiro and Nanami walked to them to door. They bid them ado and 'I love you's. The couple closed the door behind them and retired to their couch.

"How could we allow this to happen?" Shinichiro sighed. He pulled his brunette onto his lap and breathed his scent in deep. Nanami shivered from the feeling of having Shinichiro's face buried in his neck

"I don't know. But I do know that I'll do everything in my power to protect them from harm. I feel like this whole thing is my fault somehow, if we had just rescued both of them in time neither one of them would have to go through any of this." Nanami shuddered as Shinichiro spoke against his skin.

"We…did our best. Considering at the time we were no older than they are now. I don't think that there really anything that we could've done differently." the dark haired man whispered against the soft fresh of the brunette neck.

"We could've went back for Sunao. We could've save him Shinichiro!" Nanami cried ignoring his lover's advances.

"If we had done that we would've been ourselves love." Shinichiro replied softly.

"Yeah but…" Nanami tried to say but his lover simply shhed him. His hands began to travel over familiar territory. The smooth plains of fresh aroused Shinichiro to new height as his lover squirmed in his lap.

"Stop resisting dammit…" the black haired male whispered into the ear of the diminutive brunette. Nanami could only moan his reply as Shinichiro turned off the only light source in their apartment.

Sora and Sunao stood outside the apartment complex of their parental figure. Neither one had said a thing to each other the whole way down. One would almost say they were basking in an uncomfortable silence.

Sora amazingly wasn't the first to break the quietness. "Kuu-chan…?" Sunao mumbled lowly.

"Yeah koi?" Sora replied affectionately.

"Carry me?" Sunao asked timidly. Sora smiled and pulled his lover to him and planted a kiss firmly on his lips. He turned around and allowed the pink haired man to climb onto his back and him carried back to their apartment with ease. On the way Sunao's mind had overloaded with all the thoughts that had been racing a hundred miles per hour in his head. Eventually he allowed his head mind lull into unconsciousness as the love of his life carried him home.

Once safely in their apartment Sora retired them both to the bedroom. He himself was just about fall into a dreamless sleep but Sunao had awoken. He said softly knowing Sora was still awake "Kuu-chan….I'm afraid."

"….I know, I am too, but for you I'll be brave and protect you so if you want to break down you know I'll be here for you. I love you, you know that…Nao-chan." Sora whispered against his love's ear. Sunao pulled Sora's arms around his body drifted off to sleep with slightly comforting thoughts in mind.

--

End of Chapter

Sorry if this chapter was suckish but I'm just getting into the feel for this story give it time it'll get better. Well anyway tell me what you guys think I know it's a little out there right now but yeah I really think you'll like where it goes. Uh so yeah review please and uh I think that's it. ;)

Ja Ne for now.


End file.
